Lullaby of a Nightmare
by Trooper012
Summary: THIS is just a rough draft, First chapter of a story I’d like to write in the witchblade universe. Some elements of movie like “Alien: Covenant” and “It” will be involved, so if you see something that seems familiar, its probably something i got from either movie/book. Hopefully I executed this draft well enough to peak your interest, enjoy.


Hope you all enjoy this short rough draft, didn't take me long to write but a while to create in my head. Unfortunately, I still have other Fics to update, so this may or may not get too much attention. Other than that if you have any questions, creative criticism, or tips, let me know in the reviews. THANK YOU!!!

P.S. I hope I get my info correct if not point it out and I'll be sure to fix it

P.S.S For some reason on the mobile app (Which I'm posting this story on) the preview shows no spacing between paragraphs or dialog, I don't know why this is, but I dont have my computer with me, and I really want to publish this and get feedback, so I apologize in advance

My My Mr. Sir what's that on your wrist?

My My Mr. Sir you make us all feel bliss.

My My Mr. Sir where has your daughter gone?

My My Mr. Sir you play all day long.

Twenty Years Before the Great Quake

[Time: 1:00am]

{Location: Thermosphere}

High above the clouds a fireball made it's decent to Earth's surface.

{Location: Poconos Mountains; Pennsylvania}

Country roads~

Take me home~

to the place~

I belong~

west Virginia~

mountain mama~

take me home~

Country roads~

"You know your grandpa used to play this for me when I was your age when we used to drive up here. I never liked it to be honest, in fact, I used to tell him to turn it off, but eventually, over time I warmed up to it." A man said, focusing on the road ahead while conversing with a figure behind him. The moon began to shine through the window, revealing a small girl around the age of 13, sitting with her hands on her lap, looking out at the moon. The man sighed from not getting a response from the girl, she seemed to be in a trance that couldn't be broken. "I know you miss your mom, I miss her as well, but holding onto her just isn't healthy for either of us, which is why I'm taking you up here to get away from everything, at least for a little while……." He looked into his rearview mirror, seeing her look away from the moon and toward him.

"Daddy……..?"

"Yes, dear?"

"What actually happened to mommy? I know she went to heaven, but how?" She asked, looking down at her feet as her dad struggled to find the right words to say.

"Your mom…………well, some people in the world can't help but feel a certain way toward others. Some feel love, some feel pity, and then there are those who feel hatred. And this man…………he felt this hatred toward your mother, who had left the man for me. He was under a restraining order, you know? An order in which a person can't go within a certain distance of the other. But that didn't stop him from seeking us out, and on that night, year's ago, he found us and attempted to harm us. He succeeded in killing your mother, but I…………….I managed to prevent him from harming you…………" The sad said, as the atmosphere in the car sunk to a low feeling of depression.

"Is that how you got that scar on top of your head?" A good portion of the right side of the man's head was scarred, with no hair growing from it. "Is that the reason you always freeze and stop what you're doing?" He didn't answer but instead looked up to see something flying through the air toward the right side corner of the car.

"Hey honey look at that, a shooting star!!! Hurry and make a wish!!!" The girl's eyes lit up with excitement as the star soared through the sky, she looked at her father with excitement before settling down and closing her eyes.

"I wish my dad could be happy again…….." She said to herself, as the shooting star suddenly changed its course to their direction, unknown to them.

"Wanna know what I wish for Dear?" Dad asked with a smile toward the mirror, as his daughter nodded her head. "I wish that we'll always be together, supporting and caring for each other every step of the way-"

BOOOOOM!!!*

SCREEEEEEECH!!!!*

CRASH!!!!*

The girl opened her eyes slowly, her vision was blurry but could make out that she was currently upside down, arms hanging, blood rushing to her head. She started crying as she tried to unbuckle her seat belt, which snapped off causing her to fall with a thud. Getting herself together, she looked at the passenger seat to see that her father wasn't there. Scared and afraid, she called out to her dad but didn't receive any callback. After a minute of waiting the girl crawled through the broken window of the car, in which she was welcomed with a view of the carnage of broken trees and uplifted dirt. A soft glow of flames emitted from the center of the destruction, and as the girl neared it, she began to become nervous and tense. Arriving at the crater, the man's daughter looked down to see nothing, no meteor, no satellite, not even an alien spaceship. She stared for only a few minutes before the sound of leaves rustling caught her attention.

"Dad?"

The rustling was coming from a nearby bush, and as she slowly walked closer to it, the rustling stopped, which caused her to stop, inches from the leaves that grew on it.

"Daddy?"

"YeS...dEaR?" Her Dad asked as the girl hesitated with her response.

"Why does your voice sound off Dad? Are you hurt? Do you need me to get help!?!?!" Anna questioned, as she reached toward the bush to look on the other side. She stopped however to the sound of humming, coming from the other side. It sounded like a lullaby or a song sung to children. "Dad, what are you humming?" There was no response, and as she became more anxious, the humming grew louder, until it wasn't humming at all anymore, but singing. Singing with no lyrics, just a voice, and this caused the girl to suddenly push aside the leaves of the bush, but the singing stopped and all she could see was a blurred reflection of her face.

"You're not my dad……."

"YoU'Re NoT mY dAd………..NoT mY dAd NoT mY dAd Not YoUr DaD NOT YOUR DAD!!! NOT YOUR DAD!!!" The thing became to scream in a cheerfully distorted voice, while the girl stood there in horror, unable to move, unable to scream. The screaming stopped, but a new tune was being sung.

"RoCk-a-ByE bAbY oN tHe TrEe ToP, wHeN tHe WiNd BlOwS tHe CrAdDLe WiLL rOcK, wHeN tHe BoUgH bReAkS tHe CrAddLe WiLL FaLL-YEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAHHHHKKKK" The reflection opened into a mouth of sharp teeth as a skin-crawling yell tore through the air. The head rose to reveal a seven-foot skeletal body which looked like a human that was starved. The girl looked up to see.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*..*.*.*..*.*. "AnD dOwN WiLL cOmE bAbY cRaDdLe AnD aLL……….."

Drip*

Drip*

Drip*

I do enjoy writing dark material, but I never know if it's good enough or dark enough to the point that it keeps the reader immersed in it. I might even be trying to hard, I don't know, but I would LOVE if you who've read through it all gave me some feedback, it'd mean a lot, and if you have to flame me, PLEASE!!! Be sure to at least leave a sentence of how I can improve, otherwise, I'll just toss the review. Thanks, Everyone!!!


End file.
